Slaves To Destiny
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Twin seers were forced into slavery until one day they sang the fates of Twin Devils. They are forced to work together to get what they want freedom. I'm Back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is co-written with Cute Lil' Red Head. Its an AU fic.

Twin seers stood quietly in the back of a huge stage where they, by the order of their master, would sing futures of anyone who paid a high enough price. Occasionally, however, a vision would take them so strongly they would have no choice but to sing. The sisters would slip into trances that would allow them to sing and dance to visions they saw and heard. The youngest of the twins, a small girl with crimson curls that cascaded down her back, fought the trance just enough that she could stay half in and half out of her trances. Her minutes older sister was forced completely into the trance and would close her blue-green eyes as she danced to music she wouldn't remember. On this particular night they'd sing not only a visitor's fate, but their own as well.

Ebony and Ivory stood ready to sing for the crowd, clad in Indian style clothing that gave them the appearance of gypsies. Ebony, the younger of the two, leaned against a post where she was bathed half in shadows and half in the dim light the bar had to offer. Her sister, Ivory, knelt on the ground, covered completely in the light. Ivory's clothing was black and silver while as her sister wore red and black. Every night their clothing was a different color, but tonight Ebony had made her sister wear the black as though she had known it would fit their visions. A familiar song began to play and Ivory wondered if her sister did know more than she let on. The thoughts vanished as the trance took over Ivory's mind.

Two nearly identical young men sat at a bar table, both eyeing the seers they had been hired to "t_ake care of_". One of the assassins was dressed in a long red coat that hung open to reveal his chest, while the other wore a long blue coat that cooled the passionate red his partner wore. Both men had snow white hair, though the red dressed man wore his loose and down and the blue clad man wore his styled in sleek spikes. Their names: Dante and Vergil, and they were the sons of the Dark Knight Sparda.

The targets, the seers dancing on the stage before the brothers, were rumored to be part devil, like the hunters themselves. However, the Spardas had learned otherwise. The girls in question didn't have much more than a taste of devilish blood in their veins.

"Are you sure these are the girls, Vergil?" Dante asked quietly as he swirled the contents of his beer bottle. The girls didn't seem too dangerous to him. In fact, they seemed more likely to cry over a broken nail than be a threat to anyone.

"Yes, Dante," Vergil grumbled in annoyance as he stared at the girls, assessing them as he would any target. "I'm sure they are."

When the music began, it's dreamy quality filling the bar, Dante tensed abruptly in mid swig of his beer. Quickly turning his head to the side, he spit the alcohol onto the floor rather than choke on it in his surprise. The people he spit beer out all over just glared at him. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't even care not that they could do anything to him anyway.

"Dante?" Vergil asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" Though his brother was often odd, Dante valued his beer above all else save pizza and such a waste would be like a sharp blow to Dante's gut.

"I've heard this before," Dante whispered harshly to his brother as he gladly accepted a second beer from the quiet bartender.

"So?" Vergil prodded, never taking his eyes off the girls. They moved smoothly and unlike his brother, he suspected their agility hinted to a more sinister skill with weapons.

Dante listened intently to the haunting melody. The ghostly song played memories of his mother's death and his brother vanishing across his mind's eye. That day, long ago, while he hid in a closet, the melody had drifted to his hiding place and calmed him. Though the harsh words had haunted him, the soothing lyrics overlapping the darker tune had given him hope.

Dante's, eyes were on the twin clad in black. Her movements were hypnotizing as were the words she sang. Vergil noticed his brother's far off look and shrugged off his brother's reaction as stupidity and the hormones Dante still had to get used to.

The two voices were low and singing something that couldn't be understood by humans. Vergil, however, knew the story they were weaving with their lyrics. The twin hidden half in shadows stopped singing, a look of concentration on her face, leaving her sister's voice to deepen as the elder seer sang the next parts in a tongue humans could understand.

"I'll steal your soul for a second chance  
You will die come what may  
Your soul makes me stronger  
In a life that breathes no longer  
Fade away in a quest for life  
Until the end, don't judge me nice."

The dark clad twin moved in perfect time with the pounding beat of the music, keeping the attention on her swaying hips rather than on the words she sang. Her moves were seductive yet held no promise as she glided with the hard melody.

"Searching for the cure for soul's demise  
Read the tears of the victim's cries  
You'll need more to kill the suffer of a  
Brother demon that's a purely wonder  
Kill before the time, kill them all  
Blast out the righteous mark  
Serving justice that dwells in me.  
Nothing comes as far as the eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see."

The second, smaller twin clad in red, lifted her head to the light as she began to sing over her sister's fading voice. The elder sister fell back to her knees when her voice fell silent, but the younger sister refused to move from her position against the pole. The shadows seemed to dance for her as she wove a promise, never moving except to bend her knee and rest the bottom of her foot against the pole.

"We are falling  
the night is calling  
tears, inside me  
calm me down.  
Bless me, with the  
leaves off of the tree.  
On it, I see  
the freedom rain"

The older girl began to sing once again, her voice becoming a background beat for her sister's sweeter lyrics. She kept her head down as she sang words that were so quite even Vergil, who knew the language she spoke, couldn't understand all that she said.

The younger sister stood up from the shadows, allowing the light to hit her fully for the first time. Her pail skin shone in the light as she stepped toward her sister, her eyes open and clear as she continued to sing the words she remembered all too well. Though she didn't see the half-devils, she knew they were near by and she hoped to catch a glimpse as she moved.

"We are falling,  
the night is calling.  
She is inside me,  
going down.  
Midnight, calling,  
live softly, slowly.  
Drowning with the  
love we need."

Ebony scanned the crowd as she walked rhythmically across the stage. She spotted the identical young men brooding at the bar and a triumphant smile spread across her face. Her pride caused the trance to fall away from her, and she almost missed her next lines. Rushing to catch-up with the music, she allowed the trance to take over just enough that she wouldn't mess up again. Missing even a beat could mean punishment from the twins' master.

"Bless me, with the,  
leaves off of the tree.  
On it, I see  
the freedom rain.  
Praised to my father,  
Blessed by the water.  
Black night, dark skies,  
The Devils cry!"

Dante was taken aback once the song was finished. The look on his face made Vergil wonder what was going on in his mind. Dante remembered those voices and yet they were different, older perhaps. He suspected that made sense; it had been years since he had heard the song for the first time. "Those twins," he muttered to Vergil, "I've seen them before, but they were younger."

"What has that got to do with..." Vergil began to ask, annoyed with the obvious statement, but he was cut off by his brother's next words.

"They just sang our Destiny," Dante told him. He wasn't one to put much holding in prophesies or even the promise of fate and destiny, but the surreal atmosphere was having its affect on him.

Vergil rolled his eyes as he rested his hand comfortable on the hilt of the katana he always kept at his side. As far as he was concerned, Dante had a tendency to be overly dramatic at times. He'd prefer to make his own destiny than listen to some song two little girls had to sing. His gaze turned towards the twin clad in red. She glanced at him with a suggestive gleam in her eyes and nodded slightly towards the door. Vergil was intrigued enough that he stood up and followed the seer through a back door that led into an alley.

The girl turned to face him, moonlight playing across her face. Her pail bare feet seemed to glow in the dark shadows of the street, reminding him of what she was. An intricate silver design wrapped around her left ankle, resembling the chain a slave would wear. He set it aside and decided he'd question it later.

"What do you want?" he demanded, glaring at her as he squared his shoulders and towered above her small frame.

"How about I tell you your destiny, Son of Sparda?" she asked lightly, a smile playing at her lips as she leaned against the moist concrete wall. Though she was small, she seemed unfazed by the strong devil.

Virgil wasn't surprised by her words as much as he was annoyed by her callous attitude. He had expected her to know who he was but he had expected her to be a bit more timid. Seer or no, a woman who caused trouble like this one would have to know someone would want her dead. "I'm listening," he admitted without committing himself to anything.

"I've seen what you desire," she said almost seductively as she moved closer to him and half-circled him so her back was to the wall and his was to the street.

"Is that so?" he asked, unconvinced. He was almost disappointed that the so-called seer seemed to be nothing but a simple whore with parlor tricks.

"Yes," she boasted as she looked into his eyes from under her eyelashes. "You want to be fully devil. Why waste time on foolish human weaknesses, right?"

"What do you want?" Vergil growled, masking his surprise with anger and threats. Even Dante had failed to see how Vergil wanted to escape his humanity, but this strange girl had figured that out within moments of meeting him.

"I want you to get us out of this hell hole," she informed him, switching for a seductive manner to a serious, business-like tone. "You do that for me, and I'll help you get what you want. As far as I'm concerned, that seems to be a fair deal."

Before Vergil could agree or disagree to such a bargain, a shadow seemed to float across the girl's eyes. A small noise escaped her throat as she tilted her head to the side and allowed her eyes to unfocus.

"Shit!" she shouted, suddenly turning as she ducked past him and ran back into the bar. She didn't even stop to close the door.

"What?" Vergil muttered in annoyance as he followed, unsure of what could entice such a reaction from someone who had seemed so calculating just moments before. He turned the corner only to see his brother standing in front of the black clad twin, protecting her from a man with dark hair, even darker eyes and pail skin. Vergil shook his head at the over all cliché-ness of such a demon.

"Step in line, ass hole," Dante ordered as he drew both his guns and aimed them at the demon's head. "I have questions that need to be answered so you can just wait your turn until I say I'm finished."

The man made the wrong move, reaching for the gun at his side, and Dante shot him between the eyes and effectively turning the devil to dust.

"Any other takers?" Dante asked as he looked around the bar, casually waving his black and white guns around. The other customers ducked their heads and pretended not to notice him as the nervously sipped at their drinks.

"God Damn it! You two cause me more trouble than you're worth," the bartender swore with a snarl as he advanced toward the twins, anger etched upon his face and his hand poised to slap which ever girl came within reach first.

Ebony helped her sister up after sticking her tongue at the owner. "Are you all right, Ivory?" she asked softly as she pulled her sister to her feet.

Ivory only nodded her head softly. Their master had commanded that Ivory stay silent when she wasn't singing, which was odd since Ebony did most of the talking anyway.

"I swear I never should have bought you worthless whores to begin with!" the middle aged man shouted as he raised his hand to slap the younger sister who actually taunted him by raising her cheek.

Vergil quickly placed the blade of his katana against the barkeeper's throat before he could hit the girl. "How about you let us take them off your hands, then?" Vergil offered silkily.

"Like that's gonna happen," Ivory grumbled under her breath, causing Ebony to laugh softly as she hiked up her skirt and jumped onto the bar top.

"Ivory!" their master shouted, fear still in his voice as his eyes remained transfixed on Vergil's blade. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

The girl ducked her head down and became quiet, though not before sending the man a glare. Ebony sent her own glare at the man as she crossed her legs and leaned back. "Something tells me you should be the one holding your tongue. After all, your life is the one in danger at the moment, not ours."

"How much for them?" Vergil demanded, the slave's promise for power echoing in the back of his mind.

"You don't have enough to buy these two or even just one of them," the barkeeper said with false bravado. However, his heart was pounding.

"How much?" Dante demanded as he put the barrel of his white gun to the man's head. He wasn't sure why his brother wanted the girls, but he figured it was his brotherly duty to help him succeed. "I'm sure you'd rather make a deal while you still have your head on your shoulders."

"They're not for sale," the man whimpered, losing his confidence, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he had a sharp katana pressed against his throat and the barrel of a gun against his temple.

"You have two options," Vergil informed him coldly. "You either let us buy them from you or I kill you."

"Oh," Ebony giggled, "sounds like you're in a bit of a bind. My professional opinion as a seer: you're dead."

"Hey," Dante asked the younger twin, half turning so he could see her and still keep the gun at her master's head. "How do we claim ownership of you?"

"Simple," she said with a smile aimed at the barkeeper as she hopped off the bar and strolled over to the group. "Kill the idiot who is our previous master and we automatically become yours. That shouldn't be too difficult for you, should it?"

Dante grinned as he put his other gun to the man's head and cocked both of them. "Nope, not difficult at all," he agreed.

Vergil, however, didn't want to waste anymore time dealing with such a low life. The Bartender's head slid neatly off his shoulders while the half-demon swung the blood off his blade with a swift flick of his wrist and re-sheathed his katana.

The younger sister actually smiled maliciously, though her eyes seemed to glitter with an unnamed emotion. The quiet twin sighed gently as she laid her cheek on her sister's shoulder. Ebony tucked her arm into her sister's and the girls huddled together.

"Go get dressed," Vergil ordered coldly as he turned toward the door. "Wear something suitable for travel."

The two sisters glanced at each other before disappearing up a stairwell. They returned quickly, each carrying a small pillowcase stuffed with unknown items. Dante couldn't help but gawk at the twins. Though they hadn't seemed the least bit demure in their clothing before, neither seemed innocent anymore. The one that he had heard the younger sister call Ivory was wearing a blood red tank top, tight black pants and boots that were half hidden by the length of the jeans. The younger sister was wearing a dangerously low cut black tank top, dark blue jeans and black boots. Two jackets were draped over her arm and he assumed one was for her sister.

"Come on, Dante," Vergil barked impatiently from the door. "We need to leave." The older Sparda twin led the troupe outside to a set of beautiful motorcycles. Ebony gasped with pleasure as she surveyed the craftsmanship that had been paid to each.

One of the bikes was a red Ebony had seen only when someone bled heavily, a sight she saw all too often in visions and in reality. The details were touched with a dark chrome that wrapped around the bike in a spider-web of designs and crosses. The other bike, a midnight blue that shone almost black in the dim lighting, seemed to speak of darkness and grace. The intricate symbols were done in a black that was difficult to see unless someone was paying attention, and she knew most of them spoke of devil powers and beliefs.

Dante sat down on the red one and turned it on with a roar. The girls watched as the bike seemed to come to life, a dragon in the night. Ebony actually sighed as she leaned against her sister. "Pretty," she breathed.

"Ivory," Dante announced, getting both girls' attention. "You're riding with me."

Ivory nodded her head and sat behind Dante. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back. She hadn't realized how cold the night had been until she felt his heat against her cold body. What was it her sister had always said?

"Heat is what draws people together or what forces them apart. It just depends on the season," Ebony quoted aloud so her sister could hear. The girls shared a smile, much to Dante's confusion.

"Ya' feeling warm yet?" Dante asked cockily, referring to the twin's comment. He grinned when the girl behind him ducked her head behind his shoulder so he couldn't see her face. Maybe this night hadn't been such a waste.

"Get on," Vergil ordered the younger sister, annoyed at the turn of events that had taken place. The last thing he needed was a slave. At least she had said she could help him become a full devil.

"Yes, oh great and wise master," the girl mocked with a slight curtsey before quickly getting on behind the devil. Vergil glared at her before they sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after making you all wait so very long, we have updated this story. sorry for the long wait but we kind of got a little side tracked by other things such as school, work, more school and the occasional occasion of fun stuff. Thanks for being so paitent.

* * *

Chapter 2

The group of four made it safely back to Devil May Cry, and Vergil and Dante retreated to their rooms leaving the sisters alone for a while. Ebony sat down on a couch and leaned back, letting out a heavy sigh as she stretched her limbs. Ivory let her curiosity motivate her, so she walked around the room to investigate their new home. Her fingers ran over the spines of books, the red leather of the couch and finally something silver caught her attention. Moving forward, she found an odd looking sword sitting on a stand. She carefully traced the intricate wings and the dragonhead of the sword. There was a tug on her senses. It was a familiar siren's call. A vision was trying to take hold.

"What are you doing?" a harsh voice demanded snapping her out of her almost invoked trance.

Her finger slipped from the wing to the blade as she jerked, cutting her finger slightly. Wincing, she stuck her finger in her mouth to try and stop the bleeding. Looking up with her finger still in her mouth her eyes met that of the ice brother. She backed up warily. The one called Vergil made her nervous. Her sister must have sensed her twin's unease so she leapt up and stood in front of her sister flames blazing in her eyes.

"She was just looking around," she snapped. "There's no crime in that."

"Don't touch that sword again do you hear me?" he growled.

"It's just a sword," Ebony snarled she reached down and touched it. "I'm touching it what are you going to do about it?" she taunted, a cocky expression on her face.

Ivory took her finger out of her mouth noticing the blood had stopped flowing. She tugged on her sister's sleeve to move her away from the ice Sparda twin. Ebony looked at her sister with a questioning glance. Ivory answered with just a shake of her head as if telling her without a word that 'now isn't the time to challenge them'. The two retreated to the couch to await their other master.

Ivory sat there with her head bowed. Her ankle was pulsing and there was a heat coming from it. Pushing up her pants leg she noticed that the gold mark around her ankle was now red like blood. Not wanting to draw Vergil's attention or wrath upon them she yet again tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"What is it Ivory?" Ebony asked as she faced her sister, a twinge of annoyance still in her voice. She hated backing down from fights and the only reason she ever did was because Ivory asked her to surrender.

Ivory's mouth opened as if trying to force out words but the command from her previous master was still in play. Taking Ebony's hand in her own, she brought it down so that Ebony could feel the heat coming off of the mark she bore. The younger twin's eyes widened as she realized that her sister had a new master now.

"What's wrong with her?" Dante asked as he came from the back room and noticed the girl's odd expressions. He held a piece of day old pizza in his hand and a beer in the other.

"Our last master's command is still in effect," Ebony told him honestly. Ivory looked sadly at her sister.

"How can you undo it?" Dante asked out of pure curiosity as he leaned against the back of the couch and bit into the snack he had retrieved.

"You have to command her to speak," Ebony said, watching Dante for any sign of a reaction.

"You can speak when ever you want, Ivory," he responded with a shrug as he continued to chew.

"Thank you," the elder twin said weakly.

Shrugging, Dante went to his desk, and sitting down heavily, he propped his feet up on the desk and seemed to drift off to sleep.

"I'm board," Ebony whined softly to her sister. "This place has nothing to do. Yeah, there are a couple of hot guys but they're both a couple of part poopers."

Ivory was feeling odd and the sword was calling to her. Moving forward ignoring everyone around her, she grabbed the hilt of the blade. A vision made her knees buckle as it hit her hard.

_Vision_

_The sky was swirling with red and black clouds. Smoke was billowing up from the ground. A warrior held the blade she clutched up towards the skies and roared his battle cry. A heap of stones lay scattered around him. The scene switched. Now she was in a room, a completely dark room. Looking around, she saw movement in the corner. Suddenly a black dog on a chain leapt for her snapping and snarling. Backing away she found herself in a new setting and the dog was gone. The new setting was an open field on a full moon night. A small boy stood there his white hair whipping in the wind. His ice blue eyes stared sadly back at her. Stepping towards him she saw something gray before him. She couldn't make out the inscription on the grave before a reaching pain engulfed her._

_End Vision_

She was breathing heavily as she looked around. The sword was clutched to her chest for dear life. Once the shock from the vision was passed she carefully stood up and placed the blade carefully back on its' stand. Her focus was analyzing the vision. Most of it didn't make sense to her. What confused her was the fact that she remembered the vision to begin with. Her world outside the vision was wavering.

"What is it Ivory?" Ebony asked in a hushed whisper. The two sisters rarely had visions apart from one another and normally the prophesies were forced out of them in the form of song. Only a few powerful vision could affect Ivory in such a way.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know what it was."

"Maybe you should rest," Ebony suggested to her sister as she took the sword from her sister's shaking hands and led her back to the couch.

Ivory just nodded weakly. The vision had drained her strength and she had no desire to anything besides sleep.

"Up stairs, and it's the second room on your left," Dante said without opening his eyes. Ebony sent him a curious glance but didn't bother saying anything.

Ebony helped her sister to the room and let her sleep. Returning downstairs she sat heavily on the couch trying to figure out what exactly happened there. Her eyes rested on the sword that had captivated Ivory so thoroughly yet sent no such feelings to her. From Ebony's standpoint, the sword seemed a decoration like any other ornate blade.

"I take it that's not a common occurrence?" Vergil asked as he seemed to materialize beside her.

"For her no, but me yes," Ebony said, knowing her words would make little sense to the half-demon. "I touched the blade and it didn't throw me into a vision, which is a common occurrence, as you so splendidly put it. Her suddenly being drawn to something and then having a vision as strong as the one she did, that is not a common occurrence."

She sank into thought for a moment, ignoring the look Virgil was giving her. It really wasn't any of his business unless he ordered her to tell him, but talking about things always helped her to make sense of them. She supposed it was due to the fact she always had to sing her prophesies aloud that helped her think when she spoke, but it didn't really matter all that much anyway.

"Maybe," she continued softly as a thought struck her, " but no. it can't be... Can it?"

"I don't know, can it?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"There are times when visions shake us without music or help," Ebony tried to explain. "Normally those visions are meant specifically for the sister that gets the vision. Its rare, but it has happened once or twice before. Does this sword belong to you Dante?"

"Yeah, Alastor belongs to me," he affirmed nonchalantly, pretending to socialize with the girl.

Ebony hoped that the Sparda twins weren't stupid enough to try and question her sister about the vision, but she highly doubted there was much intelligence between them. Whatever it was, the vision was strong, if her sister's emotions had been any sign, and that typically foretold darkness's approach. Leaning back into the soft cousins of the couch, she stared up towards the ceiling wondering at the implications that vision was shadowing. Ivory would tell her later or so she hoped.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling the youngest seer from her trance and causing her to let out a loud "EEEP" as she sprang into a sitting position and clutched a pillow to her chest. On top of that, an icy chill choose that moment to run up her left leg. Looking down at her ankle, the silver ink of her binding tattoo was turning to a light blue. Rolling her eyes at the fact, she turned to listen to Dante _gracefully_ deal with a customer.

"No, I told you," he growled but was apparently cut off by the voice on the other side of the line. "I see… Well screw you! They aren't worth the effort to kill… You know if you do that you're going to regret it. Keep telling yourself that one…"

He then slammed down the phone.

"What was that Dante?" Vergil asked, his eye brow raised and a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Oh it was just our previous employer wondering why the barkeeper at the bar was dead," Dante said with a shrug. "He thinks we have the seers."

Vergil looked at his brother calmly, yet his hand rested on the hilt of his katana. "And he's sending other assassins to finish the job?"

"Yeah," Dante affirmed. "That's about right."

To say he least, Vergil wasn't shocked, especially with the apparent value of the twin girls. There was a hidden agenda there, but Vergil was going to protect the girls. The youngest had made a deal with him and he intended to force her to up hold her side of the bargain. Knowing the idiot that his brother was, the other twin would work her magic on him before too much time had passed, not that Vergil cared in the least about Dante. The girl whose name he hadn't bothered to learn was staring blankly at the bookshelves.

"What is your name girl?" Vergil asked. He figured if they were going to do business together, he may as well know her name.

"Hm?" she asked, glancing at him momentarily before turning her attention back to the books. "My name is none of you're concern, Vergil."

Vergil knew she was trying to start something much the same way his younger brother usually attempted, but he didn't rise to the bait. If her name wasn't important, he wasn't going to force her to tell him. Shrugging, he turned towards the door and stalked out.

Ebony sat there in mild amusement, laughing evil as she thought about how fun it was going to be staying with the Sparda twins, and she didn't need a vision to tell her that. "Madness, mayhem, danger of death, and a sever headache on occasion," Ebony murmured to herself. "Sounds like my kind of lifestyle."

"What did you say?" Dante asked as he wolfed down on another piece of pizza.

"Oh, nothing important," Ebony told him with an innocent smile to which he shrugged and went back to his pizza. "My kind of lifestyle indeed," she repeated as she choose one of the many books about dark arts and demon slaying and lay down on the couch for a nice relaxing evening of wholesome reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ivory woke up sometime later. Her head was pounding due to the after effects of the vision. Leaning against the wall the bed was against and bringing her arms up to wrap around her knees, Ivory tried to analyze what the dream meant. She was drawing a blank as always. What got her the most about the vision was the little boy, he looked so sad. All she wanted to do was curl her arms around him and never let him out of her sight. The boy could have been Dante when he was little. She had heard rumors of the twins having lost both of their parents in a short span of time. Something in her told her that it wasn't Dante that she had seen. Dropping her hand down her fingers traced the warm mark around her ankle. She had noticed ever since she received Dante's mark the tattoo was always warm. Exhaustion washed over her again as she drifted back into the darkness of sleep.

Ebony was bouncing up the steps with the book that she had finished in her hands. Oddly enough the book was on the dark arts. The youngest twin thought that maybe reading this would cheer Ivory up. When she slowly opened the door her sister was still sleeping away.

'That vision must have shaken her up,' she thought idly to herself.

Shaking her head she shut the door gently and went back down stairs. That all the more made her curious as to what her sister had seen in the vision. The feeling of being watched made her glance warily over her shoulder. There was no one there much to her annoyance. Sighing heavily she continued down the stairs and into the living room. She didn't get three feet from the couch before a loud crash resounded through the house. It had come from the room her sister was sleeping in. Dropping the heavy book on the grounds she rushed up the stairs with both Masters on her heels. Ebony slammed the door open as she rushed in. The bed and night stand were over turned. The window and lamp from the night stand were broken was broken. There were traces of blood on the broken glass on the floor. Ignoring the glass Ebony went to the window to look out. A dark figure was quickly fleeting away from them.

"Shit!" Dante cursed softly.

"You have to do something," Ebony said.

"Do what exactly?" Vergil said.

"Anything, but get her back in one piece."

"What do I get out of doing this?"

Ebony was about ready to deck the ice twin but a gust of wind from behind her startled her. Dante was standing outside the window on the porch in his Devil Trigger mode. His wings were mantled as he got ready to leap after the culprit.

"What do I need to do anyway? Dante can handle this himself."

"I didn't think you were much of a baby sitter Vergil," Ebony bit out.

Vergil just snorted and turned his back on her and walked out of the room. Dante was already winging his way towards where ever it was that devil had taken her sister.

"Bring her back Dante," she whispered quietly before following her master out of the room.

With Dante

Dante's wings beat furiously as he tried to catch up with the devil that took the girl. Some part of him was wondering why he even cared about her. There was the power that the girl had he guessed was why he was after her. He knew for a fact it wasn't the fact that he cared about her. He, Dante Sparda didn't give a damn about many people yet he saved the world many times. To say that he cared about this girl would be to admit a weakness and Dante didn't need one of those. For a moment he realized he was becoming an ice block like his twin. Shaking his head his wings beat faster as the adrenalin kicked into over drive. On a downward swoop he noticed something on his Devil Trigger that he hadn't noticed before. A ring of red barbed wire wrapped around his wrist. Knowing that Ivory could probably explain it to him he was all the more determined to get her back, if only for answers.

With Ivory

Winced at the devils claws gripped her arms tighter. Blood beads began to well up on her tanned skin. She didn't flinch even though it hurt a small bit. She could feel Dante's coming up on them fast. The mark on her ankle was pleasantly warm despite the cold wind rushing past her in the devil's frantic flight.

"He's going to catch you," Ivory taunted.

"Shut up girl," he hissed.

"You're no match for my master."

"Keep talking and I'll slice your throat open."

"To do that would make your employer very angry. Knowing anyone that seeks power they'd want me alive."

"What a human wishes is not my concern."

"Then why exactly capture me?"

She was stalling for time so Dante could get to her.

"My master commands it."

"Big deal? My master is going to flay you and your master."

"That half-breed can't harm me."

"Are you so sure?" she taunted.

She could feel the hate radiating off the devil in waves. A smirk graced her features. "Dante's more powerful than you are. He'll mop the floor with you."

"If you want to live to see another day I suggest you shut up."

"Make me."

The devil looked down at her and smirked. Ivory held back her fear well. She knew how to push it outwards into her master urging him onward. The devil landed gracefully for something so bulky onto a roof top. Without warning he threw her against the wall. Her head hit the brick with a dull thud. Before darkness took over she saw the imposing form of her master in his full Devil form. His black wings mantled as he landed.

"Beautiful," she muttered before darkness took over.

Dante watched at the devil threw the girl against the wall to shut her up. It sparked some sort of rage within him. He had felt her fear as if it was his own even though he hadn't felt fear since he was a little boy when his mother had been killed. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on speeding up. He landed on the roof top and stood in an imposing manner in front of the enemy. The sound of her saying 'beautiful' before she passed out rang through his ears, and it had sent unfamiliar shock waves through him. If Dante hadn't been seeing red before, he was now. Drawing his sword he readied himself to fight for his slave.

"Who is your master?" Dante asked.

"That is none of your concern half breed. My master will reveal himself if I fail here."

"Then be prepared to die."

"I think not half-breed."

"Suit yourself"

The two locked in combat it was easy to see who would win this contest of strength. Within three hits the devil that had captured his slave had turned to dust. Looking over at her she was still unconscious. Moving slowly he picked her up with care. She curled up slightly in his arms he assumed it was from his aura. He found it odd that she would feel comforted by his devil aura. Filing it in the back of his mind he'd ask her sister what she knew about the subject. Shaking his head he returned to Devil May Cry and returned his slave to her room. Behind the closed door he tucked her back in and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. Backing away from her he revered to his normal state and went back down to report that Ivory was back with them and tell him about the devil that threatened the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

Slaves to Destiny

Chapter 4

Ebony sighed heavily, brushing her fingers though her bangs as she climbed upstairs to check on her sister. She still wondered what about her sister's vision had shaken the girl so badly. As far as Ebony was concerned, Ivory was a strong individual and it would take something truly frightening to brake Ivory's tough façade.

After quietly opening the door, Ebony wasn't all-together surprised to find her twin had vanished. Their connection told her Ivory was safe, just somewhere else near by. A heavy thud from the roof of Devil May Cry proved further that the older twin was close. In an attempt to find her sister, Ebony turned back to the hall and the stairs called, tempting her to explore. Shrugging playfully after making sure no one was watching, Ebony went up the steps and after a few twist in the dim lighting, found herself on the roof of Devil May Cry.

Ivory was sitting in a classic meditation pose on a blanket, her hands comfortably in her lap and her eyes closed. Amusingly enough, the red devil was crouching in front of her, his head tilted to the side. Ebony tried to fight back a laugh but a giggle escaped her lips, causing Dante to glance up at her.

"How long has she been at this?" Ebony asked as she timidly ventured out into the sunlight, reaching a hand out of the shadows first, then slowly stepping fully into the light. If Dante noticed her peculiar behavior he didn't mention anything.

"Don't know," he answered with a shrug as he easily moved to stand. "I just got home and she was doing this."

"Normally," Ebony said slowly, as though explaining things to a child, "these mediations last awhile, especially if she has something she needs to figure out, which she does. Mediation helps her to clear her head but I don't think you'd understand that, would you?" Ebony smiled mischievously as she clasped her hands behind her back and strolled to the edge of the roof and glanced down at the street below.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dante demanded, placing his hands on his hips and smirking at her.

"Nothing," Ebony claimed sweetly, "only that you've got nothing in your head that needs to be cleared. It's empty to begin with."

"Is that so?" Dante asked, suddenly appearing behind Ebony and tilting her backwards so she was leaning off the roof. He was rewarded with a panicked squeal from the young girl as she clawed at him an attempt to right herself.

"No killing me!" she ordered as he pulled her forward if for no other reason than to alleviate the pressure of her nails as they dug into his back. "Death doesn't sound like it would be much fun so no killing me."

"If the two of you would shut up I'd be able to actually meditate," Ivory groaned tiredly as she stood and folded the blanket. "But since silence isn't possible for either of you, I'll just go back inside." With that, she turned on her heel and walked into the building, slamming the door behind her.

"What did you do to her?" Ebony accused as she removed her claws from Dante's back and smacked his shoulder lightly. Her little mouth puckered into an angry pout as she glared at him and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me?" Dante demanded in shock. How could this little slave even think of blaming him? "I didn't do anything to her."

"Sure you didn't," Ebony mocked as she rolled her eyes and walked around him. In truth, she wanted to get far away from the ledge before he decided to push her back over it. She didn't like losing her composure in front of anyone other than her sister.

"It was you're fault more than mine," Dante pointed out as he sauntered after her. "If you hadn't panicked, she wouldn't have had to leave."

"Ger!" Ebony growled as she threw open the door, hoping to hit him but he caught it easily and smirked at her. Raising her chin, she disappeared down the stairs, the sound of his heavy boots ringing down the hallway after her.

"Tell me your name," Dante said, still following her closely.

"What?" Ebony demanded as she suddenly stopped and turned to see if he was serious. "You really think that I'm going to tell you my name just so you can order me around?" She blinked a few times at the thought. She had learned to hate when people knew her name. "No."

"Fine," Dante said with a shrug." Then I'll just name you. How does 'Thorn' sound?"

"Ger!" Ebony cried as she stomped her foot, then a moment later she had a much better idea. She swallowed her pride and reasoned that this was the only way to beat him at this game he wanted to play. (It didn't matter that she had started it, it was still his fault). Taking a deep breath, Ebony forced a smile onto her face and laughed. "Like the thorn in your side? I like it." His look of shock allowed a real giggle to escape her lips as she turned and bounced down the remaining stairs.

The giggles ceased a moment later. Ebony felt a sharp pain tear through her head, the force of the psychic energy causing her to stumble into the wall. "Ivory?" she murmured weakly as she lifted her hand to her head and glanced around the hallway. She tried to move her other arm but it refused to move. She glanced down to see a hand on her arm and confused, she tried to shake it off.

"I'll let go when you can stand up straight," Dante told the little twin. He looked oddly serious, and Ebony suspected he was serious.

"I'm fine," she told him, keeping her free hand on the wall and pushing herself upright. She still needed the support, but she was going to find her sister without anyone's help, especially not the help of her sister's master. "Let me go."

"I thought I was the master," he pointed out, almost echoing her thoughts. "A slave shouldn't give orders."

"I'm not yours though," Ebony said with a proud smile as she began edging down the hallway. He was still attached to her arm and she didn't want to admit that she probably needed the extra support. Another wave of energy would have knocked her to her knees if he hadn't been holding on to her.

"What's wrong?" Dante demanded as he wrapped an arm around her back so he could hold her up better.

"Ivory," was all Ebony was willing to tell him. Her sister's emotions ran though her veins like a blood transfusion, each twin finding comfort in the connection. Usually, they were both skilled at hiding things and keeping their feelings relatively calm, but Ivory was experiencing something traumatic. Ebony reflexively did her best to take on the bulk of her sister's fears and pain, but it was only delaying her from helping her sister physically. "Sorry," she whispered allowed as she cut the link, regaining her strength almost instantly and running to the main room of Devil May Cry, Dante following closely.

The main room housed a particular sword that had demanded Ebony's attention when they had arrived. It was throbbing with power, and though she was the power hungry twin, Ivory would admire its beauty. Sure enough, Ivory was standing rigidly by the sword, her fingers were grazing the hilt, barely making contact but that was all it took to send either of them into a vision. The older twin was shaking badly and her eyes were wide with fear or pain, probably both.

Ebony knew she wouldn't be able to do much but she had to break her sister's contact with the blade. The only problem was the possibility that if she touched her sister, she would be pulled into the vision as well. Before she could come up with a plan, Dante strolled by, grabbed Ivory and lifted her into his arms. The moment her fingers left the sword, Ivory's body relaxed and her eyes shut. She was not asleep, but the vision had exhausted her.

Dante laid Ivory on the couch and Vergil strolled in through the door. One look at the incapacitated girl and he was glaring at Dante. "What did you do to her?" he demanded as he smacked Dante's shoulder.

"Your slave suits you," Dante grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he sat in his chair behind the desk and leaned back, putting his feet on top of the desk. "She likes to blame me for things I didn't do too."

"Everything is your fault," Ebony said as she climbed onto the back of the sofa and gently placed a hand on Ivory's forehead, lending her sister some strength. She felt guilty for breaking their connection, but if she hadn't Ivory may have been worse off. "You all right?" she asked softly as she brushed some hair out of her sister's face.

"No," Ivory admitted honestly, still not opening her eyes.

Ebony slid off the back of the couch and snuggled next to her sister. "Show me so I can help."

"No," Ivory said again. She opened her eyes then and gave her sister a haunted look. "Too much blood."

The Sparda twins shot each other worried looks but Ebony was unfazed. Blood was something she and her sister were used to seeing. The idea of death hardy bothered Ebony.

"Tell me then," Ebony whispered. "Please. I will make sense of it for you and if you share it, you will be better. Tell me what your visions were."

"The first one started off with a man holding the sword I touched," Ivory whimpered and Ebony nodded. "The sky was swirling with the blood of devils. It was dark and there was pain. A devil betraying devils."

"What else?" Ebony prodded. She and her sister had both seen the Dark Knight Sparda many times. It was nothing worth screaming about.

"Then it was cold. Three dogs were tied to a mountain of ice and they were trying to attack me, but they could not. I was fighting them, but I was not me."

Ebony nodded. Cerberus was a fierce vision they had seen since they were children. Though she didn't know why they saw it, she presumed it was more of Sparda's saga. "Will you please tell me more?"

Dante and Vergil were oddly silent. Neither was willing to interrupt the girls, which was far different than any masters they had had in the past. Most men demanded explanations.

"A small boy," Ivory whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and burring her face in the pillow. "A small boy with white hair was crouching in front of a grave and putting flowers on the ground. I couldn't read the writing on the stone, but the little boy looked so sad. My heart called to him." Ivory shook her head in an attempt to fight off the vivid images of the second vision invoked by the sword. The second had been the more vivid of the two and it was the one that had her shaking like a newborn kitten. The bone deep chill refused to leave, no matter what tricks she tried. The vision actually was so deep that she could feel the emotions that were running through the person she had been. With a silent prayer, she hoped she was not the one the vision was meant for.

"Tell me, Ivory," Ebony ordered as she took her sister's hand in her own. "What is it that had you shaking so badly?"

"_If you don't want them to know then tell me through our link,"_ Ebony insisted mentally, using their mental link to speak silently with her sister. It took a lot of energy, but Ebony had enough for both of them.

_"Dante is going to die. The boy in the vision was his son and the boy is going to be left all alone." _

"I don't understand why that would hurt you so badly," Ebony admitted aloud. "We see that sort of thing frequently enough that you should be numb to it."

"But it is going to be a horrible death," Ivory insisted, squeezing her sister's hand. "A traitor lies too near for comfort."

Ebony glanced up at the young men and a pang of pity swept through her. She could try to be heartless, but she still felt responsible for each death she and her sister foresaw. "Tell me what exactly you saw," she told her sister. "But tell me when we are alone. For now, lets get you to bed so you can rest."

Vergil silently lifted Ivory off the couch, startling Ebony and causing her to eep. He ignored her disgruntled glare and carried Ivory back to her room.

"She likes you, ya know," Ebony murmured softly as she sat up on the couch and stared at her feet. She heard Dante get up from his chair and the heavy steps as he walked to stand behind the couch. "If she didn't, the vision wouldn't bother her so much. We see things like that all the time. It just shouldn't bother her anymore." Ebony sighed sadly as she ran her fingers through her bangs and glance up to gage the red wearing devil's reaction.

He seemed to not care; he was leaning casually against the back of the couch, using his elbows for support. His white hair had fallen into his eyes, shielding them from Ebony's gaze.

"It's true but I doubt you'd care," she said as she stood and started for the stairs. She wanted to disappear for a moment. Like her sister, she liked to clear her mind, but she hadn't had a chance. The sun had set and she wanted to see the few stars that shone past the town's lights.

"I could command her to tell me her vision," Dante threatened, not moving from the couch.

"Would you be so heartless?" Ebony asked him seriously, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't think you would be."

Dante sighed in annoyance. "No," he admitted as he slid past her went to Ivory's room. Vergil had finished making her comfortable and was leaving. The twins nodded silently to one another as they walked past one another.

Ivory was sitting up in the bed, sipping a mug of tea Vergil must have gotten her. Dante didn't even know they owned mugs.

"I won't tell you," Ivory swore.

"I know, but why do you care?" he asked as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Dante," Ivory began as she set the mug on the nightstand, "I knew you were coming long before you came. It has always been my destiny to be bound to you and my sister's to be bound to your brother. We've known this for most of our lives."

"What exactly is your sister's name?" Dante asked, not wanting a lecture or argument about fate and destiny. He figured a much safer topic would be better.

"Our mother foresaw our enslavement to the half-breed devils," Ivory explained. "She was a seer and knew that we'd be as different as night and day. I suppose she wanted our names to fit."

"That doesn't tell me her name," Dante said dryly.

"Yes, it does you just have to think about it."

Ivory smiled before sliding down into the bed and pulling the blankets up to her chin. This would be an interesting life indeed. Though she'd still worry about what the vision had revealed about Dante when the time came to worry. She still didn't know what the identity of the hidden enemy was. That thought was pushed to the back of her mind as Dante turned out he light and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

A/N: This story is back in action people. Enjoy!

Slaves to Destiny 5

Ivory slowly came to. Her entire body hurt like she'd been beaten within an inch of her life. Unfortunately; for her that'd happened more than she'd be willing to admit. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she sat up. The room started spinning making her close her eyes to stop the insistent moving. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone but the presence she knew like her own shadow.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," she heard the soft sound of her sister's voice.

She smiled even though her eyes were shut. Then her smile shifted to a grimace. "Still that good huh?"

Ivory was having trouble focusing on things after a mind numbing vision like she'd had when she'd touched Dante's sword. Her sister shifted from where she was sitting and something then was placed in her lap. Her hands deftly ran over the object and had to smile a small bit as a small vision tickled her senses. For some reason the pain from the previous vision started to waver and fade a bit. Sometimes after traumatic visions calmer ones tended to make the worst of the mental strain go away.

"You picked a good book," she murmured softly towards her sister.

Opening her eyes she stared at her twin. Ebony's eyes danced playfully knowing that she'd done well with her choice of book.

"So you saw it too?"

"Yes, I can see where they get their looks."

She couldn't shake the smile at the small vision like that. The man that fathered the twin half devils liked this book very much. Her hands ran over the spine and felt the worn cover under her hands. The black leather was worn with time and the silver lettering was starting to loose its shine. The cover was warm as if its previous owner had just held it and ran his fingers over the cover while he was deep in thought. Ivory noticed Ebony's grin.

"I almost wish we could've met him, I'm sure he would have been a good man to have on our side."

Ivory just nodded her head at her sister's words. From what she saw at that moment and in the past Sparda was an honorable devil that would do anything to protect those he cared about, and had they been enslaved to them they would have become like family instead of bound by slavery. Then maybe their destines would have a chance at a better ending. Even though Ebony was skeptical of the twin half devils, Ivory knew that they'd be trust worthy at least in this part of their lives. They would have to trust them now because they were their masters, and there was something about them…

"They'll be good men to have on our side."

Ebony just huffed at her words, knowing that her sister was right, but there would probably be a lot of strife ahead for them. Ivory's mind sunk back to the vision she'd had. It still shook her somewhat. The only part of the vision that really bothered her was that of the small boy. Her heart ached for him, and it was rare after she grew older that she felt that kind of ache for anyone in her visions. Those in her previous visions had what was coming to them in the end by their horrible actions.

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," she murmured. "I'm still trying to calm myself down."

She had to keep reminding herself that she shouldn't say her sister's name aloud. With their master's only knowing her name allowed for them not to be able to command Ebony to do anything. Though; Ivory had a feeling that even if the Sparda twins knew Ebony's name they wouldn't be like their previous masters and use that name to make them do things. Her fingers absently rubbed her arm as her memories flashed through her head.

"Hey," she heard her sister's insistent voice beckoning to her make her look into her sister's deep eyes. "Don't think of them anymore."

Ebony took Ivory's hand and started rubbing her arm trying to calm her sister down before she panicked and drew the attention of their master's down on their heads. Ivory produced a weak smile. The oldest always managed to stay clam on most things but there were some things like this vision that shook her and wouldn't leave her alone.

"It's hard not to when they left such physical reminders that they owned us on me."

The youngest twin dipped her head knowing that it always got out that she had the strongest power over her sister and the older girl shouldered the weight and pain herself. Ivory never told Ebony half the things that had been done to her while they'd separated them to gauge the power that they had. It had been too close in her mind, to close to loosing everything. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away knowing that they wouldn't help in the least.

"Ivory…"

Ivory smiled tiredly at her sister. In moments like this she fought back those memories with more vigor so she could smile for her sister. At times like this they had to be each other's strength because there wasn't anyone else.

"Don't," she murmured softly as she pulled Ebony on the bed beside her. "Don't blame yourself for things that can't be helped. As oldest it's my job to protect you in anyway I can."

Ebony sighed tiredly. She wanted to protest against Ivory having to protect her all the time but she knew her sister had a high protective instinct, and in the end it was pointless to argue the point of the fact with her. The red headed twin rested her head on her sister's shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"I think despite Vergil and Dante's shall we say dislike for having us here I think they'll protect us."

"Yeah because they know we're worth something."

"Not everyone bases their life on what someone else can do for them."

Ebony snorted at her words. "You only assume because that's all you've ever seen."

"I think we'll be happy here for the time being sister," she murmured softly.

The moment was broken when Ivory's stomach started to protest to not being fed. A blush dusted her cheek making her sister laugh even harder at her sister's embarrassment. Ebony rose and held out her hands towards her sister. Ivory slowly rose knowing that it would be some trouble getting up at first. As Ivory stumbled Ebony lent her shoulder to her sister even though her own coordination wasn't the best sometimes. With slow and deliberate steps they moved from the room towards the stairs. After a few moments Ivory's legs stopped protesting and allowed her to walk with less assistance.

"Man that one took a lot out of you."

Ivory just nodded her head in agreement. "Ivory how long has it been since you've eaten last?"

She looked away from her sister with a guilty look. Ebony frowned darkly at her sister knowing that was also the reason her energy was barely there. Ivory pushed away from her sister and headed towards the kitchen only to stumble in front of Vergil. His moves were lightening quick as he caught her wrist to prevent her from taking a tumble to the floor. Ivory was caught staring into his deep icy blue eyes. Before a vision take her Ebony yanked Ivory away from Vergil. The blue clad Sparda twin gave his slave and icy glare.

"Geesh what haven't you touched that safe to do so. It's like this place is a magnet to you."

"It's not my fault that there is so much here that has possibilities to help me see."

Ivory smiled sheepishly at her sister knowing that this place would be their last home and these two half-devils their last masters. She didn't think these two half-devils would starve her on purpose.

"I'll have the strength to stop the pull once I've eaten."

Ebony gave her sister a stern look. "It was out of my control," she protested.

The youngest twin dragged her sister to the kitchen and forced her to sit down on one of the bar stools. Vergil was watching the scene in a barely concealed amused fashion. Ebony opened the fridge only to be greeted by the sight of an old Chinese carton. Something green with eyes crawled out of the carton and growled at her. The body was noodles covered in green and blue mold and the eyes looked like water chestnuts with black mold on them to look like eyes. It opened its mouth to reveal pointy orange things that resembled teeth. A loud squeal escaped her as she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Her breathing coming out in scared pants. Vergil and Ivory looked at the younger twin in confusion.

"The expired Chinese food is alive. I think you should do something about it."

"I could have told you there wasn't anything in there," Vergil said dryly.

"Then why didn't you tell me Dante had a moldy guard dog in there?"

"And what makes you think that I'll do a damned thing about my brother's mess?"

Ebony got up ready to give her new master a piece of her mind promise to help him get what he wanted be damned. He needed her and she wouldn't allow her sister to suffer. She'd seen the marks across her sister's back low enough to be hidden by a tank top.

"We need to go to the store," Ebony insisted.

"Ebony…" Ivory hissed then winced realizing what she'd said.

Ivory fought the urge to hide under the table knowing that her sister was glaring daggers at her. In truth Ivory had a feeling that even if their master's knew their names it wouldn't make a difference. Even though these two were half devils they still had a code of honor they followed in their own way.

"I guess that cat's out of the bag now," Ebony growled.

"I guess it is," they heard from the door way.

Dante was leaning against the door jam watching them. He looked at Ivory. "So night and day huh?"

She smiled half heartedly and shrugged her shoulders. Ebony huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as if daring Dante or Vergil to do something now that they knew her name. Ivory shook her head at her sister.

"Dante it seems that you need to feed your charge," Vergil pointed out to his twin.

"I'll go order…"

"I don't think so," Ebony growled. "You eat too much pizza and not enough good stuff."

Ivory groaned knowing that Ebony wouldn't back down from this until Dante went to the store and allowed her to raid the place. Unfortunately for Dante's bank account one of their nicer masters taught Ebony how to cook the good stuff. The oldest seer fought the urge to speak and tell Dante and Vergil to do what she said or she'd make their lives a living hell, but Ivory bit her tongue; sometimes though she wanted to tell her sister to shut up for once.

"Since Ivory belongs to you Dante you should go with Ebony to the store," Vergil suggested.

He could see Ebony bristle at his words.

"You're her Master so you go," Dante shot back.

Ebony looked at Vergil.

"Yeah come on Vergil we can continue our talk from the other day."

Vergil gave her a stern look before finally nodding and rising. Ivory smiled at the door once they left half heartedly. Laying her head down on the counter top Ivory let out a heavy sigh.

"You all right Ivory?"

"I'll be fine once I eat something. Visions are draining and that one that sword gave me sent me for a doozy."

"Care to talk about it?"

She shook her head but couldn't help but smile at Dante. Ivory knew that even with Dante's rough edges he was still a man of honor and a small sweet streak. His icy eyes locked with hers and she realized that he was a good hearted man and would take care of them. Then his eyes narrowed as if he realized something from staring into her eyes.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"To an extent she knows but not everything."

Ivory rubbed her arm as she looked away from Dante's intense eyes.

"I maybe a hunter but I won't resort to harming you or your sister."

"I didn't think you would."

Dante raised a brow at her. "Because you can look into someone's soul and promise protection to a battered heart. You would have to be a good person, Dante."

He leaned back in the chair and sunk into deep thought. Ivory closed her eyes and dozed a bit knowing that conversation was far from over and that's not what he really meant to say or even ask. Things would more than likely get harder from here on out. Dante looked over to see that Ivory had fallen back to sleep and was making soft snoring sounds. A chuckle escaped him as he got up and picked up the sleeping seer carefully and carried her back to her room to put her back to bed.

Ebony walked down the street whistling softly to herself. Vergil was beside her and not saying a word. Occasionally he'd look around as if he were paranoid about every movement or sound. Suddenly she stopped forcing the blue Sparda twin to stop as well. He looked at the sign on the window indicating that it was a pet shop. There were puppies in the window; the sign said German Sheppard puppies. The majority of the pups were the normal gold and black of that breed and there was one that was entirely black. Vergil watched her curiously for a moment. Ebony's eyes turned sad and distant as if she were remembering something.

"Ivory found a mixed breed dog once. I swear that mutt had wolf in him and somehow my sister tamed him. The intelligence in his eyes gave him away, that or Ivory can tame any animal. She brought him home with her. He wouldn't let anyone but Ivory and I touch him. Well our Master at the time found him. I knew the man was cruel but what he did was beyond cruelty. It was meant to break Ivory. He caught the pup one day and broke his neck right in front of us. Ivory was heart broken for a long time and her sight faltered for awhile."

Vergil looked at Ebony's eyes through the glass.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ebony shrugged her shoulders as she watched the puppies play. "What could you possibly have to gain by telling me your sister's bad history?"

"My sister is the most important person in my life. I know I can't see her future clearly, but I know her life will end tragically."

"And?"

Ebony looked him in the eyes and figured out the next part without her having to say a thing. Her life would end tragically and would involve him in some way. She turned from the window and walked down the street. Vergil gave one last look at the lonely black puppy and followed his slave into the nearest grocery store. Ebony looked around curiously. It was a small store which made Vergil a little grateful. Vergil watched a devious smile slowly spread across Ebony's face and he knew Dante's bank account would suffer for it. It would teach his brother to go with her the next time.

"Don't go crazy Ebony."

"But I…"

His looks to anyone but her with that particular look and it would have frozen them with fear, but not Ebony she stood her ground against him.

"Go easy on my brother's funds."

"But what fun is there in that?"

"Ebony…"

She looked at her master with a look that he couldn't describe.

"My sister seems to think you and Dante are trust worthy when it comes to us and I'm not convinced yet. You seek power to get rid of the human blood that was bestowed upon you by your human mother."

"A couple of days ago you were willing to help me find a way to shed my human blood."

Ebony sighed as she turned to inspect some strawberries.

"My sister hates it when I suggest that I can help people in some way to becomes more than what they are."

Vergil's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"There isn't…"

"There is but the option on doing so isn't exactly a good option. You'd have to betray everything that you know and loose yourself to the darkness and at this point in time you're not ready for that."

"You seem so sure?"

Her smile was sad as she faced him. He had a feeling that she knew something that she wasn't telling him about the chance at being a full blood like his father. Ebony picked up a quart of strawberries she liked and moved on to gather more things in the basket. Vergil watched on curiously even though he tried to hide it.

"I am. I know that much is for sure. If you want to become a full blood you'd have to betray everything and everyone to obtain the power. To gain the blood of a full blood you'd have to fall into hell and join the enemy of your father."

Vergil sunk into thought on her words. Ebony watched him for a moment before turning her attention to hot chocolate mixes and teas. Something within told her that even as she told him what he wanted to know it felt wrong to encourage it. Even though Vergil had a seemingly cold disposition he shouldn't want to slip into the darkness of hell. With the few flashes of her sister's future that she'd seen while they sang sometimes, she knew that his and Ivory's destinies were intertwined. Ebony picked up a hot chocolate mix and a chai tea mix. It was rare that the two of them got sweet things and a thing of sugar followed. Maybe she could talk Dante into letting her take over the kitchen for a day and allow her to bake to her hearts content. Then Vergil spoke;

"Betray everything and everyone that I know to gain the abilities of a full blood."

Ebony looked at him over her shoulder with sad eyes for once and nodded her head.

"You know the sad part Vergil is that you've already stated betraying those you care about."

She couldn't help a small smile at his look of confusion. "You're betraying the love that your mother and father had for one another by wanting to change what you are."

His eyes narrowed towards her as if he didn't think she had a right to talk about his parents in that manner.

"You should watch what you say Ebony because maybe next time it'll be your last."

Ebony turned around and faced her master as if daring to carry out his threat. Her eyes were daring but her words contradicted what she wanted to really say.

"It's not my place to speak on your choices in life, but one day you'll realize it's not worth the price you'll pay in the end."

"You seem so sure."

"I'm not but there are very few times that my visions are wrong."

He snorted at her words before walking ahead of her. Vergil didn't see the small smile that Ebony bestowed upon his back as he walked away. She shook her head as she followed him and grabbed a few more things before they went to check out. Once they were done the duo was on their way back to Devil May Cry. Dante was sitting in the kitchen still nursing a beer. Ebony raised a brow at him.

"She passed out again."

Ebony just nodded in understanding. Dumping her bags on the island she started rooting through the bags to find something good to make her sister.

"So I have funds left?" Dante asked.

Vergil just gave his brother a curt nod before turning his gaze to Ebony. She hummed to herself as she started whipping stuff together.

"Who taught you to cook?"

Ebony paused in her stirring and looked up at them. She sighed softly before looking down at her bowl and starting to stir again.

"His name was Lance. He taught Ivory and I different skills. It's just too bad that our masters after that didn't appreciate the skills we were taught."

"So what's Ivory's skill?" Dante asked. "Sewing?"

He snickered at his own joke but the other two in the room weren't laughing. Dante shut up quickly.

"No, Ivory was taught the fine art of handling various forms of swords."

The brothers looked at each other not believing what they were hearing. Ivory being able to use a sword? "Since I was turned into a chef it kinda made me an expert with a knife."

"I'd like to see this," Dante said.

Ebony shook her head as she poured her concoction into a pan. She sprinkled some cheese over what was in the pan.

"Don't underestimate my sister for a moment Dante, that's how she's survived because people underestimate her. It's just that after Lance the next master took her blade away and sold it along with my daggers. Her skills were put on the shelf for a life of a singer and a fortune teller. Just you watch her closely one day and irritated gesture she makes is flexing her hands and more than likely she's itching to fight."

Ebony finally dumped her concoction onto a plate. Both twins raised a brow. It was cheesy eggs. She noticed their confused looks. Taking a small knife she sliced up the strawberries and placed them in a small bowl to the side.

"Trust me in the condition my sister's in eating something heavy will make her sick."

Balancing the bowl, plate, utensils and napkins she headed up towards her sister's room. Ebony placed the items on the small bedside table and was about ready to wake her sister when movement in the corner of the room made her eyes dart to it and fear struck her.

A loud scream erupted from Ivory's room. Both twins were running up the stairs, only to find a sleepy Ivory holding her shaking sister. Ivory was barely moving and Ebony was yelling;

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Ivory was still half asleep with her sister plastered to her side. It was as if she wasn't even seeing what was before her.

"What the…" Dante started.

All they got from Ebony was the repetitive mantra of 'kill it' over and over again. Vergil noticed a spider on the wall. It was unusually big which tipped him off. Moving forward he unsheathed his katana and drove it through the center of the scurrying spider. It vanished in a cloud of dust. Vergil looked at Dante and the red clad twin gave his brother a nod knowing what he was thinking this was the work of a devil.

"Looks like the stakes have been upped."

"That wasn't a normal spider?" Ebony asked once she finally stopped screaming.

"It was a devil spy."

Ebony shivered which caused her twin to laugh at her. The Sparda twins gathered right then and there that Ebony had a fear of spiders. Ivory's hand moved up slowly and stroked her sister's curly auburn locks. The older seer's voice was laced with exhaustion but she spoke anyway.

"It's all right," she murmured softly. "They'll protect us."

Ebony looked up at her sister and nodded her head. A tired smile graced Ivory's face. Dante and Vergil watched the girls in silence. The youngest twin helped her sister eat her dinner. Dante looked at his twin and couldn't quiet grasp the rapture these two had with one another but he figured he'd find out. Shaking his head he and Vergil retreated from the room knowing the two would want to be left alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Within

Slaves to Destiny 6

a/n: Don't own DMC. Sorry it took so long. It's been hectic. Still trying to get through the holidays without mom. Trying to get my novel published too. That's not going so well but I'll keep at it. So here it is next chapter of Slaves to Destiny.

Ivory was feeling a bit stronger than she had been in a long time. Rolling her shoulder a bit it cracked making her sigh softly in satisfaction. They'd been with the Sparda twins for almost two weeks. It seemed like they were meant to drive the two males crazy with their presence. She couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her face. Ebony had taken a liking to the twins, that was for sure. She'd taken a shine to Dante but there was something about Vergil that set her on edge. She couldn't explain it exactly what it was that set her on edge about the icy son of Sparda, but there was something in his eyes. He tried to hide everything that he felt behind a wall of ice. There was something else though, that couldn't be placed even though she wanted to place it. Heading up the ladder to the roof she decided that a brief meditation break would help her try and discern what it was that made her so on edge about Vergil. She knew it tied into that mind numbing vision she had. Ivory knew that she shouldn't even care about what Vergil did because he wasn't her master, Dante was. The youngest Sparda twin was aggravating sometimes but Ivory couldn't help but smile at his antics. Her greatest amusement was watching Dante aggravate Ebony to no end. Sitting down on the mat she closed her eyes. In the distance the coo of a dove started to lull her into a trance.

"You know it's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself."

She didn't even open her eyes knowing which twin it was.

"Shouldn't you be with Ebony?" Ivory murmured.

He just snorted at her words which made her smile inwardly. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked at him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Yamato in the crook of his arm. The wind tugged at his spiky white locks. Shaking her head she rose gracefully and moved forward. She stopped right next to him almost invading his personal bubble. He looked right at her as if daring her to cross the line so he could do something stupid. She searched his eyes for a moment wondering what he was really thinking about them being here.

"What did my sister promise you Vergil?"

He remained silent at her question. Ivory tilted her head to the side wondering if he'd answer her, but after two weeks she'd figure that answer would be no. She'd asked Ebony about what she'd talked to Vergil about but her sister was just as silent as her master on the subject. She had a feeling that it was something stupid like the promise of power or something. With what they were they couldn't promise things like that, the only thing they could promise is a glimpse into their future. She figured Ebony saw something while they were in their trance before the twins claimed them. Running her fingers through her hair she looked into his eyes. Daring to be brave if only for a moment she reached up to touch his cheek wondering what he sister saw that she hadn't. Quicker than she could react he had her wrist in a bone breaking grip. Ivory just stared at him blankly. Cursing softly she tried to jerk her hand from his grip.

"What ever it is you think you're trying to do…"

"I just want to know the man that has control over my sister."

"What goes on between your sister and I is none of your concern Ivory."

Anger rushed through her like a tidal wave. Sometimes when that happened anger took over her other hand came up and slapped the icy twin. For the brief moment that she touched his skin a vision struck her, his decent into hell after his betrayal of his own family after trying to kill his own brother. The last thing she heard before her vision went dark was the gravelly laughter of a thing that she'd hoped had been destroyed by Sparda. In every language she knew she cursed the master of her sister to the seventh level of hell or deeper. Knowing that he was the betrayer of the blood of Sparda and the peace the Devil Knight had given his life for.

She woke to her sister tapping her shoulder. A soft growl escaped her lips as she sat up. Reaching up she rubbed her aching temple.

"You need to stop doing that Ivory."

Ivory's eyes hardened at her sister's words. Vergil was nowhere in sight which she was grateful for at the moment. Had he been there she might've done something stupid like try to punch him instead of slap him.

"I'll stop that once I'm dead," she growled reflexively.

"Ivory…"

"What the hell did you promise him?" she growled.

"I told you…"

"Have you seen what will happen once he gets what he thinks he wants?"

Ebony frowned at Ivory's words. Her head was pounding heavily right behind her eyes and it screamed migraine to her and she was getting pissed off. Ivory knew something wasn't right considering her bonding bound her to Dante and not Vergil but she didn't want to analyze that with a pounding headache. Shaking her head she retreated from the roof. She sighed tiredly once she made it to her room. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she tried to alleviate the pounding headache. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. There was something unsettling about the vision she'd had. Most times with her sight the visions were only strongest when it came to her Master. Shrugging her shoulders she figured it could be due to the fact Dante and Vergil were twins. It still unsettled her even with the logic in play. Shaking the thoughts off Ebony came into her room and sat down on the bed.

"What is it Ivory?"

"I shouldn't have been able to see for him and at the end of the vision I was so angry."

"You've always invested emotions…"

"Ebony these two will be our last Masters. Or lives are tied to theirs somehow and you know it," she said softly. "Be careful Ebony when it comes to him. There is something dark deep within the recesses of his heart."

"Every person has some amount of darkness within them."

Ivory snorted at her words.

"No one I have ever met was teetering on the edge of it so finely. Though with that vision he's going to fall into the darkness."

"But Ivory…"

"Just promise to be careful around him Ebony."

"I will sister," she promised softly.

Ebony knew Ivory was worried so she promised her anyway. The youngest twin couldn't help but smile inwardly because she knew Ivory had some type of tie to Vergil if the visions shook her that much. Which led her to the question about her vision when she'd, touched Alastor.

"Ivory what really shook you about your vision two weeks ago?"

"It wasn't what I saw per say it was the emotions backing it."

The emotional backing in visions was a rare thing for her. Mostly she was so deeply entranced that the emotions didn't faze her so much and that in itself unnerved her. She knew that she was going to get emotionally involved with these two like nothing she'd ever done before and it scared her. Though being raised to be the tough one she wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone. Ebony scooted closer to her sister. Ivory sighed again knowing she had to talk about this before it tore her up inside even more. She wasn't stupid enough to believe she could change what she saw for the better but talking it out might allow her to come to grips with the bad that will happen.

"What aren't you telling me Ivory?"

"I've established that I was Dante in the vision. There was so much anger and betrayal I couldn't sift through it at first, but when the boy came hurt and over whelming sadness. I think that boy will be Vergil's son."

"How are you sure?"

"Just a feeling and I've always trusted my instinct."

"Maybe we'll see something soon on who she is."

"I don't really care Ebony, I just..."

Ebony looked at her sister worriedly. She knew this look. It'd only happened twice in their lives since their powers came into being. It was when they'd sung for the Sparda twins at the death of their parents and the next time was when they had a particularly brutal master. He hadn't hid the fact of his abusing nature towards Ivory. Ebony would never admit aloud but when Ivory got like this she feared for her sisters' life.

"What is it?"

"I just want to rest," she finally said.

The youngest knew her sister didn't mean the fact that she wanted to lay down. Ebony knew that Ivory wanted either Death to take her or her power taken so she could live a normal life. Twenty-three years had finally caught up with Ivory. Something was wrong with the oldest twin.

"Ivory…"

"Don't Ebony. I'm tired and nothing can change that not even them or you."

"But Ivory Mom told us to 'fight with everything we have till there is no breath in our bodies'."

"I've been fighting for my entire life Ebony. There are scars all over my body to prove it."

She felt him near the door so she clamped her mouth shut. His presence made and icy chill run down her spine and she didn't like it. Dante's presence was warmer and she preferred his. Even though Dante was a bit rough around the edges his heart was filled with loyalty and courage. There was a lot of light in the half devil's heart. She didn't need to touch him or to have a vision to know that. Vergil was the complete opposite and she knew those negative emotions would compound before the end.

"Hunter's Moon," they heard from behind them.

Ivory flinched at that name as she looked into Vergil's icy eyes. How he knew that name was beyond her but he knew and that was dangerous. Of course with his fighting skills battles like that would be easy for him to enter and finish his enemies. The payout wasn't bad either, but Ivory never saw any of that money. Once or twice Lance had allowed her to get something with the winnings she'd gotten him.

"Hunter's Moon?" Ebony asked. "What's that Ivory?"

"The real reason Lance trained me to fight. It's a devil play ground so to speak, a devil fighting ring. Humans summon devils and pit them against each other."

"But…'

"You honestly think those marks came from training? Lance used me because my gift was the weaker of the two. He didn't understand that my sight is specific. Specific, only to the master that controls me and all I saw when he touched me was his death."

Ebony shivered. Ivory hated Lance with every fiber of her being a few months into their imprisonment, now she knew why. Trust issues were hard not to come by with her but even more so after Lance.

"Ivory…"

"Leave it alone."

She turned her angry flashing eyes on Vergil. "Hunter's Moon is in the past Vergil Sparda. It has no baring here."

"You dare…"

"You're not my Master. Dante is and before you threaten my sister you might want to take into consideration what it is exactly she promised you. We twins are one in the same. She won't help you if I'm harmed."

Vergil gave her the iciest glare he could manage. Ivory just smirked as if daring him to do something.

Ebony noticed something right then and there. Her sister's eyes were darker than normal. Her sister even normally wasn't this harsh to anyone even the people that deserved it.

"Ivory…"

The oldest twin turned to face her sister. Ebony moved forward quickly and slapped her sister with enough force to send her face to the side. Ivory blinked rapidly a couple times. She reached up and rubbed her cheek.

"What happened?"

She didn't remember Vergil even coming in.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"After I had the vision when I touched Vergil… Then everything turned fuzzy after that."

Ebony couldn't believe that. Her sister had a split personality of a sort. It was probably a defensive mechanism that was triggered by a specific thing. She turned towards her master.

"Don't mention that organization or whatever that was again if you want my help," she warned.

He just snorted and walked away. Ebony looked at Ivory worriedly wondering what it was the other half knew that Ivory didn't. That would explain a lot of things. There were times when Ivory was angry when her demeanor became more prone to violence than the innocent her sister really was, the one that cared about some people. Shaking her head she realized that if it wasn't one thing it was another. Knowing she'd have to explain things to Dante so they didn't set Ivory off again. Flopping backwards into her chair she stared at the ceiling. Then a grumbled of a tummy to her left made her jerk her head to the side. Ivory was blushing ten shades of red. Laughing softly she got up to make something to feed her light hearted twin. Ebony never fooled herself she was the yang to the yin in her sister. Ivory was always leaning towards the light even with the darkness within her. She as her name implied was the darker of the two. She wished that her sister would live a long happy life but she knew it would end tragically. Ivory never knew that Ebony had seen her destiny. It hurt but she wouldn't stop what was to come. Shaking her head from the dark thoughts she went to make food for her sister.


End file.
